The present invention relates to a method of, and circuit arrangement for, in-shop testing of a generator-regulator unit of a motor vehicle.
In the production control of such units, it has been proposed to test the generator by an oscillographic indication of its capacity diagram and comparison thereof with control diagrams worked into templates. However, such testing cannot be used for in-shop testing of generators because individual shops must test generators of various types, which would require a constant change in templates. This would require a considerable store of templates, leading to mistakes and making rapid testing impossible because of the time required to select the necessary template.